dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Call to Action
の !! るぜでっかい |Rōmaji title =Saigo no Kibō!! Tsukuru ze Dekkai Genki-Dama |Literal title =A Last Hope!! We'll Make a Huge Genki-Dama |Number = 284 |Saga = Kid Buu Saga |Manga = A Message to Earth *Just Not Enough |Airdate = November 22, 1995 |English Airdate = March 26, 2003 |Previous = Earth Reborn |Next = People of Earth Unite }} の !! るぜでっかい |Saigo no Kibō!! Tsukuru ze Dekkai Genki-Dama|lit. "A Last Hope!! We'll Make a Huge Genki-Dama"}} is the ninth episode of the Kid Buu Saga and the two hundred eighty-fourth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on November 22, 1995. Its original American airdate was March 26, 2003. Summary Last time, Vegeta wished the Earth back and told Goku to make a Spirit Bomb. Meanwhile, back on Earth everyone is wondering how they did not die and they are all happy. Piccolo, Goten, Trunks and Gohan are wondering what happened. Also, the other heroes on the Lookout were wished back and everyone came back. But Dabura, who did many evil deeds, did not come back and bids farewell to Chi-Chi, Bulma and Videl. Meanwhile, the two Buus are fighting, Goku is amazed by what a clever idea Vegeta has thought of. Good Buu has no chance against Kid Buu, Good Buu tried and Mr. Satan cheered for him, but Good Buu was no match. While the two Buus fight, the others on the Sacred World of the Kai are discussing. Goku says it might not work and Dende is trying to think what the third wish should be. Vegeta says to wish anything he asks, then he asks Kibito Kai to be able to talk to the citizens of Earth, but Kibito Kai says it cannot be done. After that, King Kai talks from the Grand Kai's Planet and says he can make Vegeta talk to the citizens of Earth. Vegeta then says to the citizens of Earth that there is a guy fighting Kid Buu on another planet and that the chance of winning is slim. He tells them to raise their hands towards the sky to give the guy power. On the lookout, Bulma hears Vegeta's voice and knows that Vegeta is back. Then, Goku goes into the sky and gathers the energy for a Spirit Bomb. Then everyone gives the energy that is being gathered into a bomb. The energy of Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, and the others makes the technique incredibly strong. Back on New Namek, Old Kai and the others are impressed. Just while Goku was gathering the energy, the two Buu's create a massive blast. Vegeta think whether there is enough time for Goku to make the Spirit Bomb. Suddenly, Good Buu splits into four and starts punching Kid Buu. Goku says the energy is not enough. Vegeta goes back to talk to the Earthlings and the citizens ask "why should we give our strength, it does not concern us". Vegeta gets really mad, so King Kai tells him to cool down and ask them again. Meanwhile, Good Buu is getting beaten fast. In Hell, the previously defeated villains are watching the battle. Frieza is laughing at Vegeta and the others. Goku tells Vegeta that there is not enough strength for the Spirit Bomb. Vegeta again tries to tell the Earth to give more energy, but the citizens continue to ignore Vegeta's command. Major Events *Vegeta talks to all those on Earth to encourage them to share their energy for the Spirit Bomb. *Goku begins to gather energy for the Spirit Bomb, gathering a huge share from their friends and family. *The Earthlings ignore Vegeta's plea to share their energy. Battles *Good Buu vs. Kid Buu Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **The Lookout **Satan City ***Orange Star High School **World Martial Arts Tournament *New Namek *Other World **Sacred World of the Kai **Heaven **Hell **Grand Kai's Planet Objects *Halo *Crystal Ball Transformations *Potential Unleashed Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Goku & Kai Standoff" - When Goku starts charging his Spirit Bomb against Kid Buu with energy from Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks. *"Destruction (soundtrack)" - When Goku is charging the Spirit Bomb during the fight with Kid Buu. Differences from the manga *The reaction of those who have just been brought to life was extended for the anime with extra scenes such as Chi-Chi and Bulma teasing Yamcha and Krillin that they thought they were in Hell, Krillin reuniting with his daughter and Dabura expressing his happiness that the others made it back safely. *Kibito Kai, Old Kai and Dende commenting on the small size of the Spirit Bomb and Moori asking Porunga if he had actually revived all the Earthlings is exclusive to the anime. *The inhabitants of Hell watching the fight unfold on the Sacred World of the Kai is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *Unlike in "Vegeta's Respect", in the edited version, the scenes showing the villains in Hell are cut out for no apparent reason. *Vegeta refers to Kibito Kai as "Kibito Shin" when speaking to Dende about his plan to defeat Kid Buu. In the Ocean Group dub, he says the proper translation "Kibito Kai". *In one scene, Master Roshi's beard appears to be a red-orange-like color. *This is the fourth episode where Bulma has feelings for Vegeta. The first being "Goku's Alive!!" and the second being "Frieza's Counterattack" and the third being "Z Warriors Prepare". *This marks the final onscreen appearance of Dabura as he remains dead in Heaven. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 284 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 284 (BDZ) pt-br:A última esperança fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 284 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Kid Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z